Of An Angel
by FallAway
Summary: Post Season Two Finale. He came home to a dark house and sighed to himself. He had found his daughter only three days ago and got the first flight back to Tree Hill. To his surprise he hadn’t found her at her house, as he had expected... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He came home to a dark house and sighed to himself. He had found his daughter only three days ago and got the first flight back to Tree Hill. To his surprise he hadn't found her at her house, as he had expected, and he was too tired to continue his search, although he was desperate to hold her in his arms again. He had returned to his parents' home and collapsed into bed thinking of nothing but her, and how much he longed to hold her fragile frame in his arms again. It had been a month since he left and the feeling he got when he thought of her was enough to kill him on the spot.

He made his way into the living room and stopped in the doorway. Candles were lit around the room and a jazz record turned on when he entered the room.

"When you didn't come to me I figured I would come to you," came a soft voice from the corner of the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Things have been hectic," he said softly as she stepped out of the shadows of the living room. She nodded.

"I missed you," she whispered as she stepped in front of him.

"I missed you too," he breathed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly to him, closing his eyes as he memorized her scent, burning it into his mind so that he would never forget it.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. He got chills at the feeling of her breath on his skin.

"I love you too," he said softly, kissing her hair. She pulled out of his embrace and brought their lips together for a slow kiss and he responded, holding her close to him as their bodies melted together.

They parted for air a moment later and she felt her knees go weak as she looked up into his chocolate orbs. "Jake…" she whispered as her breath caught in her throat. The only thing she could find swimming around in those pools of chocolate was adoration and love.

"Shh," Jake whispered as he placed a finger over her lips. "Don't ruin this." She nodded as they kissed again, and she nearly collapsed into him when she felt the fire in his touch, the passion that she had come to find that only he could hold for her.

When they parted she found that she couldn't breathe, and noticed that he was seemingly having the same problem. She pressed her cheek against his and closed her eyes as he breathed on her neck. She got goose bumps from the feeling.

"Your parents are out of town for the night," she whispered in his ear. "Karen has Jenny," she continued before laying a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Convenient," he laughed lightly as he slid his hands down her back. She gasped quietly in his ear and he smiled. He slowly kissed her neck, closing his eyes as he continued to kiss her skin, letting his tongue glide over her earlobe before gently taking it in his mouth, tugging at it playfully with his teeth.

"Jake," she gasped, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as he continued his ministrations. He left a trail of feather-light kisses along her jaw line before bringing their lips together for a searing kiss, pressing against her as her nails dug into his back.

They parted and as their faces lingered only centimeters from each other he felt her hot, shallow breaths against his skin and his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily. She trailed her fingers down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly before kissing his chest, looking up at him for permission to go further. She was greeted with a look of pure greed, lust, want, and abandoned desire in his eyes and she almost lost it right then.

He took her hands and, walking backwards, slowly led them to his room, his eyes never leaving hers. When they reached his door he let go of her hand and reached behind him to open it, stopping only when she kissed him hard, pressing him against the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering as he gripped the doorknob and turned it, pulling them both into his room as they continued to kiss.

She pulled away from him for oxygen as she unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her, amazed at how nimble her fingers were when the rest of her body was beginning to shake. She pushed the material off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor as she kissed him again.

"Too many clothes," she whispered, sliding her hands under the waistband of his jeans to pull his wife beater off. Once she had removed it she brought her lips to his chest, kissing it slowly as she left a trail down his body. She moved back up and kissed his lips softly, smiling as he deepened it, leading her over to the bed and sitting her down gently. His tongue glided over her bottom lip and she shuddered from the feeling.

He pulled away and she held his hands, intertwining their fingers as he looked into her eyes, finding the same look of desire that he knew his eyes now held. She looked perfect, relaxed, sitting on the edge of his bed with her legs lazily hanging down around him. He kissed her forehead softly, closing his eyes as she squeezed his hands lightly.

"I need you," she breathed as he kissed her forehead again. He smiled softly. "And I want you…and God, I love you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. He knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears away gently, letting his hand rest against her cheek as he rubbed small circles on it with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too…and you know how much I need you," he whispered, kissing her softly. "How much I want you…" he breathed when they parted. She brought their lips together again and he was surprised at how she could bring such fire to her touch but still have such affection and love in it at the same time.

"Make love to me," she whispered, and he realized how much she was beginning to shake. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he kissed her neck slowly, slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt as he did. She swallowed as his hands moved further upward, pulling the material away from her skin as he continued to kiss her neck. He pulled away only long enough to remove the material from her body before licking the skin of her collarbone, smiling when she moaned quietly.

She scooted back farther on the bed, inching closer and closer to the pillows as she watched him crawl up after her, kissing her slowly as she lay back on the pillows. He trailed his fingers up her sides and she whimpered softly when he slid one finger under the lacy material of her bra.

He slid his hands around her back and unclasped her bra, slipping it off her skin as he let his fingers drag across her breasts. She gasped quietly and he glanced up to see that she had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling at a much faster pace now. He ducked his head and traced his tongue around her nipple, taking it between his teeth before giving her other breast the same treatment. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair, cradling his head to her chest as he did so.

He moved up and kissed her lips softly as he rested on his forearms, trailing his tongue along her jaw line before kissing her neck over and over, letting out a groan when she arched her hips into his, grinding against his erection. She whimpered slightly and he reached down and unzipped her jeans, fumbling with the button for a moment before undoing it, kissing her again as he moved his weight to his knees, sitting up and tugging at the waistband of her jeans. He watched her face for a reaction as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her pants, pulling them down slowly as he ducked his head and kissed her sensitive spot through the thin material of her panties.

"Jake," Peyton gasped, balling the sheets up in her fists as he pulled her jeans off, flinging them to the floor. She smiled as he moved back up her body, kissing her deeply as she flipped him over in one swift motion, straddling his waist.

"Taking charge?" he whispered, not bothering to hide his smirk. She nodded before trailing her fingers down his chest, followed by her lips, tugging at his nipple with her teeth as she unbuckled his pants, slipping them off slowly and letting them fall to the floor.

She straddled him again, kissing him as she reached her hand down and stroked him through the material of his boxers, smiling into his mouth when he visibly shuddered.

"Peyton," he breathed when they parted, panting against the soft skin of her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut involuntarily and she slid her hand under the material, making full contact. Skin against skin. No holds barred.

He let out a purely masculine moan as she continued to stroke him.

"Peyton," he whispered, swallowing. She paused for a moment as she looked up at him in concern.

"If you don't stop soon I might…" She nodded in understanding, hooking her thumbs in the sides of his boxers and pulling them down, the only thing separating them now a tiny piece of black lace that served as her panties.

He slowly slipped her panties off before flipping them over, kissing her again as he fumbled in the drawer of his nightstand for a condom. She parted from him to allow him an easier time and he found one soon after, expertly sheathing himself as he kissed her again, resting his weight on his forearms as he looked in her eyes.

She ran her hands through his hair as she nodded, smiling softly. Her normally hazel eyes were now a dark gold color, lust swirling within them as she continued to stare into his pools of chocolate, filled with the same wanton desire that she had for him.

He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to him before he thrust into her, causing her to moan as she clung to his shoulders.

They began to move in unison, their hips grinding at just the right moments, their lips coming into contact when they needed it. After a while they lost their rhythm, yet continued to move in perfect unison with one another. It was love, pure and simple, and Peyton knew she had never felt anything quite so contradicting. The pleasurable hurt as Jake continued to pump in and out of her, the overwhelmingly fast pace of her heartbeat, the way butterflies swarmed in her stomach when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

They hit their climax together and kissed tenderly for several long moments as they rode the waves, tears welling in her eyes when they released. Jake quickly disposed of the condom in a trash can by his bed before holding her in his arms, kissing her tears away as he looked at her in concern.

She shook her head, laughing slightly as she wiped her tears away. "You didn't hurt me," she said softly.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't think I've ever really made love before this," she whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled softly before leaning down and kissing her affectionately.

"I love you, Peyton," he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Jake," she breathed as she snuggled into him, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She was safe yet again, in the arms of her angel. He kissed her as he held her, closing his eyes before the tidal waves of sleep overtook him.

Peyton looked up at him as he slept through heavy eyelids and smiled. This was real. Simple. True. This was love. In it's finest form.

And on that thought she let the embers of sleep take her over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews?


End file.
